American Freshman: Jake Long
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Jake starts High school thinking it will be a breeze, only to find out old enemies return and new ones arrise. sequal to Jake's summer
1. New Highschooler in town

_Here's the sequal to Jake's summer. I hope you all like the title._

"Haley-hoo, Jakeroo! Time to get up!"

Jake slowly opened his eyes to greet the golden sunlight. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror. There he was; no longer a middle school kid but a full-fledged high school student. He streached out his arms getting up and out of his bed. Just then he realized "Bathroom."

He walked out into the hallway to greet Haley, also no doubt heading for the bathroom. He grinned "Morning Haley, You know now that I'm a highschooler I can still totally beat you to the bathroom." He said acting quite arrogant.

"Not if I, Dragon-up!" Haley exclaimed turning into the small pink dragon form of herself. Haley began flying towards the door. She bumped into something on the way. "Jake? Dad! Jake's using his doppelgangers again!" Haley tattled as Jake immediately absorbed his Chi doppelganger.

"Jakeroo, now what did I tell you about using your dragon powers on your little sister? You know she can't use her doppleganger powers yet." Johnathan scolded as a door slammed.

Jake growled under his breath as he heard Haley giggle behind the door. "Better luck next time big bro!"

After Jake had gotten ready for school he headed down stairs to greet his mother holding a camera. "Oh, I can't believe my little boy is growing up so fast! I mean just a few years ago you were busy making mud pies and now you're a highschooler." she exclaimed as she snapped enough pictures to blind him for life.

"The funny thing is mom, he ate the mud too." Haley teased eating her oatmeal.

"Yo, at least I ain't the one that's eating Gramps kind of cereal." Jake teased right on back grabbing a slice of toast before putting on his helmet.

"Jake, that's all you're going to eat?!" asked his mom shocked at he wasn't touching any thing else. She knew by lunch he would be starving.

"Yeah, I promised Rose I would meet her at the corner to walk her to school. Love ya'll bye!." Jake exclaimed heading out the door.

"Hey there."

"Hey there yourself, Dragon-boy." Rose replied as Jake skidded to a halt in front of her. He popped the board into his hand.

"Wow, I've hardly seen you in a skirt." Jake said gazing at her. The only time he could ever remember on her wearing something close to this was when she was leaving for Hong Kong and had no memory of him at all. Of course, he was sure the Huntsclan would have never allowed skirts like hers.

"Something tell me you like it." she replied playfully. "We'd better hurry to school, we don't want to be late for homeroom." she said taking his hand. "What's wrong Jake?" Rose asked noticing Jake's strange look.

"Well it's just, back in the academy when the Huntsclan existed. You would never hold my hand because we feared that they would find out about our relationship. Not that I don't want to it just feels a little..."

"Weird? It will at first Jake, I mean our whole relationship is quite strange. Yet good strange." she replied still holding tight to his hand. "We don't have to worry about that anymore."

Jake smiled at her as she smiled back. Just as their faces drew close they were interrupted by Trixie and Spud.

"Yo Jakey I, uh. Maybe we should just talk to you when ya'lls ain't gonna smack some lips. Come on Spud let's rotate." Trixie said as they interrupted Rose and Jake.

"Aw, it was just about to get good." Complained Spud, as they skated away. Jake turned to Rose "Now where were we?" Rose giggled but stopped him with her finger.

"Come on Jake were gonna be late. We need to get to school fast." With that Rose and Jake scrambled to the school as fast as their feet could carry them.

**Well, hope you all like it so far. This is kinda season 3 to me..**


	2. Yo, this is messed up!

_Yay! Lots of reviews equals chapter two._

Jake and Rose barely got into homeroom just as the bell rang. "Well, who are you that was almost late to class?" the teacher asked giving them both a dirty look from her desk. "Um, I'm Jake Long and this is Rose Hunts. We're freshman and.."

"Well that still doesn't excuse tardiness. You both will write "I will not be late and make up lame excuses." a hundred times if you are late to my class again." Jake tried not to talk back; this woman was almost as bad as Rotwood with detention giving. Why was it that almost all teachers were like this to him; he wondered that every day. Just then the TV screen clicked on.

"Time for the morning announcements. Please stand for the pledge." After they all sat down again a kind looking older man came on the screen. "Attention students, I am very sorry to inform you all this but I am retiring within the next day. I know that my replacement will help to uphold the standards we have all come to have at this school. Please give a warm welcoming to my replacement: Mr. Hans Rotwood."

"Aw, man!" was all Jake could say as Rotwood face appeared in the screen. He knew the only reason Rotwood would be following from middle school to high school was to expose the fact that Jake was a dragon.

"Why me?! Do people just want to torcher me constantly?! It's bad enough being at a new school where some teachers dislike me already, but to have Rotwood as my principal again? That can't be a mere coincidence." Jake complained putting his head upon the stack of books he had been assigned for each class.

"Come on Jake, maybe Rotwood will leave you alone this year. I mean you don't think he knew where you were going to be for high school." Rose said massaging Jake's shoulder caringly.

"Yeah dude keep a low profile and maybe you can avoid him for well, um." Spud was cut off by Jake nearly shouting.

"Four years?! And what the rest of my life?! I'm pretty sure he'll probably follow me to college or something." Jake felt like his life was doomed to have Rotwood as his shadow forever. "Jakey, just ignore him. You should be happy; you and Rose are finally together. I mean for a while I thought you two would never be together. Plus, you got a way cool looking pendant from your Gramps. Rotwood being here is just a tiny flaw in our high school plans." Trixie said trying to calm Jake down as well. Even though all his friends knew the only reason that Rotwood was here was because he would have more options to expose the fact that Jake was a dragon.

"Alright, I'll just try to forget he's here. Besides, there aren't any Mythology classes here. At least I don't think." Jake looked at his schedule. The next class he had was creative writing. That sounded like fun to him, plus Rose was in that class with him; actually she was in most of his classes as well. "We'd better get to 5th hour. We don't need to get detention on the first day."

As they entered the class room it was a very strange looking one. Nice relaxing music was playing and sweet smells infiltrated their noses. If he didn't know better he would have sworn he was in some coffee shop. Just then he and Rose saw the teacher. "Sun, what are you doing here?!" Jake asked seeing the tall slender Asian women face them.

"Well, I heard you would be going here plus, I love creative writing like I love Home Ec. It lets you freely express your creativity." She said as she finished straightening a stack of papers on her desk. Jake smiled as he sat down next to Rose. Sun he didn't mind, heck he could actually talk to her openly since she was a dragon as well.

After class Jake and Rose were walking down the halls as Jake slammed into an open door. "What the hec-"Jake stopped as he realized who it was. "Well, didn't fancy bumping into you here." Rotwood said straightening himself as he offered a hand to Jake. Jake glared at him "No thanks I've got it." He said remembering the time Rotwood had hidden the Brockium up his sleeve. He wasn't going to accept his help and turn into a dragon in front of everyone.

"Jake, we'd better go. Don't need to start anything." Rose said grabbing Jake's arm leading him away from Rotwood. She knew Jake would probably start something he would regret much later. "Jake, you've got to just put on a happy face and go about your day. Just grin and bare it." Rose said after they were out of an earshot.

"Rose, I know he's up to something. And I'm going to find out what." Jake said looking back at his office as Rose led him away.

**Here you go, you know the drill. Rand R.**


	3. Siren says repeat

_Here's chappie three._

Jake heaved a giant sigh as he, Rose, Spud, and, Trixie walked home from school. This had been the worst day at school ever. "I can't believe all the homework we were assigned, and it's only the first day!" Jake complained as he shifted the weight of the books he was trying to balance.

"Hmm, I only have about one page tonight. It's funny how they say calculating probability is so hard when really it's way too easy." Everyone turned to look at Spud. Spud wasn't known for his genius at high school yet. "What anyone can calculate it by."

"Okay, um how about a new topic. Rose, do you have anything to say?" Jake asked trying to switch the conversation to something less confusing. "I'm trying out for the cheer squad." Everyone turned to stare at her now with a less intensified stare. "What did I say?" Rose asked feeling quite cornered.

"Um, are you sure you want to?" Trixie asked Rose, remembering her experience being on the cheer squad. Trixie remembered that all cheerleaders mainly do is make fun of everyone and bicker about each other. "I mean those girls are not at all like you."

"Well, tryouts are tomorrow. I was hoping that you could probably give me a few pointers since you were on the squad in middle school." Rose said complementing her hoping her flattery would earn her a yes. Trixie looked at Rose, who was now giving her the "puppy dog pout" one of the most effective techniques used on anyone.

"Oh, all right. But, if you leak one word that I helped you, I don't think Jakey could save you from my fury." Trixie replied finally giving into Rose's plead. Trixie did not want the cheerleaders knowing that she helped Rose because they would probably bug her into joining as well.

"Alright, but I will say thanks at least." Rose replied a little scared of her. Jake just chuckled as they continued walking. Soon Trixie and Spud left the group to head over to the skate park.. Meanwhile Rose and Jake kept walking along. They were heading to Gramps shop. "So besides that whole Rotwood thing, did you have a good day today?" Rose asked Jake as he halted and turned to face her. "Yeah, especially since you were there." Rose smiled at him. They were just leaning into kiss, just then Jake's cell rang.

"Kid, there's trouble at the Brooklyn bridge again!" Fu dog exclaimed. "You'd better head over there right now!" Jake turned to look at Rose. "Looks like it's time to Dragon up." Jake said turning into a dragon and flying off.

* * *

Jake was in no time at the Brooklyn bridge. "Yo Amdrag in the hizz house!" Jake exclaimed as he landed on the bridge. He looked down to see a bunch of sailors fighting each other. "What in the world?"

"Boys are so easy to control, did you miss me Jake?" Jake turned around to face Vicky. Vicky was a Siren who Jake had almost been "won" by in the bachelor auction. She seemed innocent at first but, soon her true evil, mind controlling nature was revealed to all. Jake, Trixie, and, Spud put her away after learning about her men-controlling powers. A Sirens power was to sing her victims, A.K.A men and boys, into total mind control.

"Vicky?! Yo, I thought you were doing hard time in the magic slammer." Jake replied quite shocked that she was back.

"It was quite easy to escape since all my guards were male. You think they would know," she paused when a small beeping went off. "Ugh, still with the swimmers ear!" she complained. "All right, where were we? Oh yes, get him boys!" she commanded as the sailors began to fight Jake. Jake soon flipped them all into the bay where they were instantly awoken from the spell.

"Impressive Jake, you and I will make a great couple." Vicky said firing some sound waves at Jake. Jake tried to resist but he could feel the waves taking over his control. "Can't resist much longer." Jake groaned trying to keep in charge of his mind.

"No one can resist it. Hey!" Vicky jumped back when a green laser beam almost hit her. "Who are you? Wait you're the Huntsgirl. Why would you defend something you slay?" Vicky asked staring down Rose.

"Cause no one lays a hand on my boy friend." Rose stated positioning another blast towards Vicky. Vicky looked at Jake shocked. "You would go out with the Huntsgirl over me?!"

Jake took this moment to grab the necklace from Vicky. "Ha, you'd better skedaddle before my boo roasts you." Jake said putting the necklace in a safe container. "I'll be back!" Vicky exclaimed jumping into the water and vanishing. Rose pulled off her mask and set her old Huntstaff down. The only part of the Huntsgirl uniform she had kept was the mask; she had made herself a totally different outfit. Instead of the usual blood reddish uniform; she wore a black leather jacket, magenta shirt with a bit darker magenta pants, and a belt. She also had some black boots to go with it. She had of course braided her hair before pulling on her mask.

"So who was she?" Rose asked sitting next to Jake. Jake had forgotten about Vicky and Danica since Rose had come back. He began to explain all about the bachelor contest and about how Vicky had framed Danica by giving her the Siren necklace.

**R and R please!**


	4. Danica and Rose face off

**Yes, I'm getting more reviews! More Igor we must post more chapters. Mauahaha! ahem here's the next chap.**

"Yo, G! I totally kicked some Siren butt today!" Jake bragged as he sat down on the couch that lay in the back of his Grandfathers shop. "Ahem, you?" Jake rolled his eyes and sighed as he corrected what he had said. "Alright "we", "We" kicked butt." Remembering the fact Rose has shown up, he turned and asked "How did you know where I was and more importantly where did you learn some of those moves? They seem quite familiar." Rose opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by Gramps speaking.

"I taught her young one. It was under her and my request." With that Jake's mouth dropped open, Gramps was expecting this from Jake.

"G, are you kidding me?! Rose can't," Jake stopped to look over at her face that now harbored a annoyed look. "sorry, more like shouldn't be fighting magical creatures. What if she got hurt?! I think I can imagine what her dad might possibly do to me." Jake had met Rose's father before picking her up for a date. Jake knew if he ever hurt Rose he better go into hiding.

Rose turned and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Don't you see though Jake, I'm fine. Plus, I used to take out magical creatures all the time while I was Huntsgirl."

"Yeah, "**used to be**". You "**used to be**" Huntsgirl." Jake pointed out "Your fighting skills, no offense, might be a little rusty." Rose knew that Jake was only concerned for her well being, but she felt the same way for Jake. "Jake, the only reason I want to join this unending fight between the two worlds is because I couldn't bare to ever see you hurt either. Plus, your Grandfather requested that I join you and prove to the Dragon council that I'm serious about being good." Jake gave a small smile which probably meant he approved.

Later after some training and a loud explosion caused by Fu dog trying out some new potions. Jake and Rose were heading to the school. Unbeknownst to them, they were being observed and recorded. "It seems zee dragon-boy has a girlfriend who helps him protect the magical creatures. It seems to be miss Rose from last year, I knew those two would end up together. Although I believe that she said the marking on her arm was a birthmark." Rotwood whispered into the camera as he zoomed in on Rose and Jake.

* * *

"Yo, I think" Jake slowly looked over his shoulder "were being followed." Rose just then got into her purse and pulled out her compact. "Hmm, yes were being followed. He's a male about 5 foot 2, scraggly hair, and is trying to hide behind the trash can with the blue lid." Jake was too busy gawking at Rose's identifying skills that he was just dragged along as they ran into the alleyway that was a head of them. Sure enough Rotwood proceeded to follow but as he turned into the alleyway it was as if they had vanished into thin air. "Vey must have spotted me." Concluded Rotwood, before turning on heel and walking off. Rose and Jake both heaved a sigh as they hung onto the fire escape. They had ditched him for now.

"So you're telling me old Rottie had followed you all from Gramps shop and is like, stalking you?"

Jake and Spud were sitting over on the sidelines as Trixie was teaching Rose about moves and chants. "Totally dude, why else would he have chased after us like that? I told ya he was up to something." Jake replied to Spud gloating a little about the fact he was right. "For all I know he could be monitoring all my activity." Jake just then turned around to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation.

"Doesn't sound too good. Maybe we could go investigate his apartment." Spud suggested looking for any reason to do some more spy work. Jake smiled at his friend as he watched Rose doing a flip out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe Spud, maybe. Till then I think I'm gonna go ask Trix how practice is going with Rose." As Jake walked over he nearly tripped over someone who had been warming up on the floor. "So sorry, I didn't see you there. Danica?!" Jake smiled at her as she got up off the floor.

"Hey there Jake, so how have you been?" Danica asked acting friendly. Danica and Jake hadn't left off on such a good note, with his friends accusing her of being a siren and all. She still looked the same except for the fact she had her long chestnut brown hair up in a loose braid. "Well, I've been pretty good."

Meanwhile Rose looked over to Jake spot to notice that it now had Spud messing with his laptop. Then she spotted him talking to a very nice looking girl. "Who's that Jakes talking to? He seems to act as if he knows her pretty well." Trixie could hear a tinge of jealousy in Rose's voice as she asked her.

"Oh, that's probably Danica. She was Jake's GF for a while back but they broke up before he came to visit Hong Kong and find you." Trixie knew that Rose was probably feeling a little unsure about this "Danica" which she had never met. "I'm going over to say hi." Rose said taking her pom-poms with her.

"Hey Jake, who's this?" Rose asked putting her pom-poms on her hips. Jake could feel the tension building between them. "This is Danica, another one of my friends. Well, actually we used to be BF and GF." Jake admitted. The silence between the two of them was sort of scary. "Hey Rose, why don't we get back to practicing for your tryouts?" Jake asked breaking the silence and leading Rose away. "Bye Danica!" Jake shouted as Danica waved back. Jake knew he would be in hot water now.

**Hehe.. Danica V.S Rose!!! Fight of the century. Kinda like Heros tonight!! R and R please.**


	5. Who could it be?

**Wowzer. I love all these reviews. More, here you go.**

"So you guys went out for a week? And this has something to do with that Vicky girl huh?" Rose asked as they walked from the gymnasium area. Jake had figured he would just tell her everything that happened about the Siren and avoid any of He and Danica's dates. "Yeah, Vicky was jellin about her so she planted that necklace on her so I would think she was a Siren. In the end Danica hated me because Trixie accused her of being the Siren because she thinks all pretty girls are evil." Jake stopped to look at Rose who was lowering one eyebrow. "Yeah, she doesn't think it about you. Any longer, I hope. So um, I gotta head home. Mom and Dad are probably worried that some magical creature has destroyed me or something." Jake joked as he turned to run home.

Jake looked in to see his family watching TV. He reached into his pocket for his key, but it was gone. "Aw, man." Jake whispered as the door suddenly opened up. "Well, look-see who's trying to be a little sneaker." Jake chuckled nervously at his father as he went inside.

Across the street someone watched Jake enter his house. "Hmm, I had no idea Mr. Long lived across from me." Rotwood muttered watching Jake get scolded by his father. He smirked as he went to grab his recorder. "Maybe some dragon activity vill happen tonight." Rotwood said sitting there watching the Long residence.

The next day at school Jake ran into class nearly taking out Ms. Stern, his Geometry teacher. "Yo, sorry. I did all my homework though." Jake announced handing over a large stack of papers. "Well, that's a bit of a surprise." Rose commented as Jake took a seat next to her. Just then a student came into the class with a slip of paper. "Mr. Long, you are wanted in the principals office." Jake's smile turned to a frown. What did Rotwood want with him?

Jake stood outside the door of his office thinking about what traps or surprises awaited inside for him. Jake finally opened the door and entered the office. He looked around as he went inside. If you didn't really know Rotwood you would think he was an okay person. Nothing about "Magical creatures" was hanging on the walls, much less his old theories. Jake welcomed by Rotwood into the room. "Alright so why am I in here? I have yet to break a rule." Jake pointed out as Rotwood sat down at his desk. "Now, Mr. Long. You are not being punished, why must we always be enemies?" Rotwood was acting quite strange, he was acting as if he and Jake had forgotten all about the "expose" plans of his.

"Yo, why are you trying to act all nice to me? I know it was you following me and Rose that afternoon. I may be magical but I'm definitely not gullible." Jake said as Rotwood's smile still remained. "Mr. Long, that couldn't have been me, I was at a parent teacher conference with Mr. Spudinski's parents about his advanced classes." Rotwood said shuffling some papers on his desk. After about fifteen minutes, Jake was turned free. Jake immediately went to find Spud.

"Yo, Spud. Were your parents with Rotwood yesterday?" Jake asked as he watched Spud take out a huge math notebook. "Actually that's what I was trying to tell you yesterday. They were, which means."

"That wasn't Rotwood. But then, who could it have been?" Jake pondered as they walked to their next class.

_OOO, how did Rotwood do that.._


	6. Hot date

**I'm still ROTFL from some of those theories.. Especially the "Crack" one. As for how Rotwood did that, only ME knows.**

"But I'm telling you it had to be Rotwood. Who else in New York stalks kids and has a German accent?!" Jake complained to Fu dog as he was looking up something on the laptop.

"Well kid, I really have no clue what the heck could have happened. By the way sorry the old man was so hard on you in training today." Fu apologized. "Well, I'm gonna talk off now G. Me and my boo have a date tonight and I gots to be looking fizine." Jake said slicking his hair back only for it to pop back up. "Young one do you think you could drop off this at the MUN for me?" Gramps asked as he handed Jake the box containing the Siren necklace.

"Sure G, but what's the MUN?" Jake asked quite confused. "The MUN stands for Magical United Nations. It's basically the Magic based UN." Fu dog stated simply turning back to the computer after reading "seeking a young single dog who's looking to have fun." Jake rolled his eyes as Fu dog immediately replied to the ad.

"Alright G, I'll drop it off. See ya!" Jake exclaimed jumping onto his skateboard as he headed home to prep himself for he and Rose's date.

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely bringing sexy back." Jake commented practically sliding down the stairs. "Really Jake, I didn't know that you were such a copy cat. Of course you do rip all your so-called slang off old rap music videos." Teased Haley as Jake started to head out the front door. "Jake, where are you going?" Jake spun around to find Rose standing in the living room. Jake was confused "I though I was picking you up?" he asked walking over to her.

"So this is the Rose girl you obsess over. Hun, come on down and meet Jakeroo's girlfriend." Mr. long shouted out. As sure as anything, Mrs. Long had grabbed her camera and was instantly taking pictures. "Um, Mr. Long I'm pretty sure you met me back in Hong Kong." Rose replied shaking his hand. "Oh yeah, that's right you used to be that Huntsgirl person right?" Jonathan asked remembering bits and pieces of what his son had told him about Rose.

After about ten minutes they finally released the two. "Wow Jake, your family is just so nice. I can't believe you never let me meet them until now." Rose gushed as they turned the corner. "Well, besides the fact that the niceness only lasts for a while, I'm not so sure they would have exactly loved you if they had known back then how many times you tried to slay me." Jake joked resulting in a playful punch from Rose. Soon they arrived at the pizza parlor he was taking her to. "I hear this pizza is the best." Rose said as they entered.

Soon they were both talking and having a great time. Jake had forgotten all about the events that were making him uneasy before. "So, when you are done with school what do you want to do as a job?" Jake asked Rose. "Well, I really have no clue yet. Is that bad?"

"I thought you would go into modeling since your so beautiful." Rose blushed. "Mr. Long flattery will get you everywhere." She commented kissing him without warning. Jake just then sat up straight remembering that he needed to go drop off the package at the MUN before nine. "Uh Rose, do you think we could go I need to drop off something at the MUN." he looked at her confused look "Don't ask what it means."

Soon they had arrived at the MUN building. After Jake dragoned down they headed inside. "Um, Jake are you sure this is the right building? It sure doesn't look magical." Rose commented looking around. "After you say the password it does." Jake walked up to a door where a little slit slid open. "Password?" Jake nervously replied "Monkey feet." Rose gave a comical look to Jake and had to keep from laughing as they entered.

_Soo far soo good. R and R please._


	7. The Crest and the Clan

_Wow, you all really want to see a cat fight between Danica and Rose so bad huh? Sorry there may or may not be one. As for their date you know I gots to keep it like the real Jake Long TV show would. So far I would say I'm doing a pretty good job. Eh, at least I didn't get eaten by a twister today. Don't ask. On with the show._

As Jake as Rose crossed into the room, it turned out to be more like a palace. The ceilings were high stretched and magical creatures were etched into the walls. There were also the 13 biggest threats to the magical community. Such as the Dark D. still remaining number one. Even though most magical inhabitants lived in complete ignorance of the fact he still existed.

"Mr. Long, welcome me lad." A short man came out, Jake instantly recognized him as the leprechaun he once had worked for. "Yo, Shamus? You work here, what about "_Pot o' gold_?" Jake asked as Rose looked quite confused, she swore she could faintly remember something about this guy.

"Well boy-o. There comes a time when people have to realize that they need to take things seriously and.."

"And you figured working here would help stop the Dark. D and be more honorable than your old shop huh?" Jake asked smiling. "Actually, they pay better here." Rose had to stop from laughing, such a typical leprechaun. As they were lead back to a different room they saw a certain mermaid working on a computer shaped as a shell.

"Hey Jake, long time no see." Silver Joked as they walked into her office. "Sorry the place is such a mess. Miss Huntsgirl you look rather pretty tonight, do you have a date?"

"Actually, her name's Rose and yes she and I had a date. We came to drop this off with you." Jake replied grabbing the container and placing it on her desk.. Silver looked down at the box and then at Jake. "Siren's necklace eh? Well, I will make sure this get's locked up tight along with the other dangerous artifacts we have received from other people." Jake and Rose turned their heads to see a large pile of things, some didn't look quite evil but you never knew in the magical world. Rose gasped as she picked up on thing, she ran her fingers over the surface. It was the Huntsman's old crest. Rose could remember that the Huntsman wore this all the time even as he was sucked into the portal she knew this was with him.

As Rose and Jake exited the MUN building, Jake knew Rose was upset about the crest. "Rose, it's okay. The Huntsman is gone for good. He probably left this with 88 and 89." Rose turned to Jake and silenced him. "Listen to me Jake, the Huntsman **never **took this off. Not even when he was asleep. And now it just happens to show up? This isn't a coincidence Jake. I fear that." Rose swallowed hard. "He's back."

"If you are sure he's back, let's go swing in on 88 and 89, and find out what they know about old Huntsy right now." Jake then led them into an alleyway, dragoned up and flew them to the old Huntsclan academy.

* * *

As they walked though the place it almost seemed creepy to them. The old banners were mainly torn down. The area's trashed from blown in dirt and trash. It seemed like a real ghost town. "Yo, 88, 89 come on down we want to talk with ya'll!" Jake called out. Sure enough 88 and 89 came down a staircase with staffs in their hands. 

"Well, well, look who we got in our humble abode 88. The old Huntsgirlie and her dragon BFF forever." 89 teased.

"Yo, fool. How many times do a I gotta tell you. It's BFF! Besides their more like BF and GF now fool." 88 scolded taking a playful swing at 89's head. Jake rolled his eyes at them. "I need information on where the Huntsman is." Jake said. 88 and 89 burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me dragon fool?! The Huntsman is still trapped up in that vortex ya'll put him in. duh!" 88 remarked walking over to Jake. "Wow, have you ever noticed this 89, but I'm almost as tall as the dragon when he's in human form?" he asked standing next to Jake.

Jake pushed him away. "So you're telling me ya'll know nothing about the Huntsman's whereabouts? I mean Rose thinks he's here." 88 and 89 both raised an eyebrow at Rose before bursting out laughing again. "That's a good one."

Rose grabbed the crest out of her purse and put it down on the table that lay before them. "Laugh at this. It's the Huntsman's crest. You both and I know that he never takes this off. And according to Silver it was discovered by some pixies near the bay."

88 and 89 both looked as if (stops to laugh here) they had seen a dragon. They were both very pale and 89 was starting to nibble on his fingernails. "You-you guys found that?!" 88 asked stuttering half the way.

"Actually a pixie did, like we said before. And now are you gonna take us seriously?" Jake asked. Before Jake could say another word 88 and 89 were screaming out things like: "We're gonna die!" and "Momma!" Jake finally silenced them by dragoning up, thus making them stand still.

"Alright, we'll see if we can find any information on the new clan's whereabouts at "the Scoop." 88 said now taking this seriously. "Just promise that we won't be torched by the Huntsman?" 88 begged Jake. Jake rolled his eyes again. "Fine, just find out what you can and contact my Gramps." Jake said as he and Rose flew off into the night sky.

**Ooo, the Huntsman's crest. What the heck? Is Jake doomed to be tourtured forever?!**


	8. Danica, Jake, and Rose Oh my!

_Thanks for being so faithful and coming back to read new chaps. I will try to update sooner than usual but, I have a BF now. Tomorrow is **our first date** (We're a lot like Jake and Rose. We don't get to be together that much. But don't worry he's not a dragon LOL?) Here's the next chap._

The next day at school.

At lunch time Jake filled Spud and Trixie in on all the details from the night before. "So, your telling me that old Huntsy could be back?" Trixie asked with a fearful tone. The last time she had seen the Huntsmaster he was fighting Jake mercilessly. Just the sight of that man terrified Trixie. "I wanna hear more about the date. Did you guys do that whole scene from that one dog movie where she had spaghetti and you did and then." Spud made kissing noises as Jake blushed a tint of red.

"Spudinski!" was all it took for Spud to cease his mocking. And go back to researching on his laptop. "Anything yet Spud?" Jake asked getting a little impatient. "Well, I recently discovered that it is illegal in Hawaii to put a penny or any other coin inside your ear." Jake just simply lowered an eyebrow to Spud and replied "Anything we can actually use to find the Huntsman yet?"

"Nope dude but I'll keep searching while you go." Jake looked confused "What? Where am I going?" Trixie put her hands on her hips. "Jakey, do you remember anything important happening today?" she asked rolling her eyes at him. Jake thought hard before it hit him.

"Oh my gosh, Rose's tryouts! I promised I'd be there! Sorry guys got to go!" Jake exclaimed before running to the gymnasium area.

"I swear that boy would lose his little dragon head if he didn't have someone to remind him." She said as she and Spud watched him dash away. "Yep, hey I got something!"

* * *

Rose stood waiting her turn in the gym. She was so nervous, she knew her old Huntsgirl self would never feel this way. Of course her old self was supposed to hate Jake and would constantly try to slay him.. Rose pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she heard her name called out. She grabbed her pom-poms and ventured out to the mat area. She hopefully looked out into the stands to see Jake's smiling face but no, all she saw was Brad being surrounded by girls. She gave a quick shrug, and then put on her best smile before heading out onto the mat to perform her routine.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake was still running to get to the gym.. He hoped Rose hadn't gone yet. He had completely spaced on the fact that tryouts were during lunch. He was so distracted by his thoughts he ran head first into someone standing in the halls. After rubbing his head he immediately got up to help who ever he had knocked down. "I'm so sorry, oh hey Danica." Jake said offering a hand to her, which she gladly accepted.

"I guess we just keep bumping into each other huh?" Danica asked in quite a flirty voice, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah guess so, listen I really need to get to the gym." Danica stopped him.

"What a coincidence, I'm heading that way too. Why don't we just walk there together, to not risk anymore collisions?" Danica suggested. Jake smiled at her. "What harm could this cause?" he thought as they walked down the hall together. As he and Danica departed Jake didn't realize he had left something very important behind. He also didn't realize who had found that certain something.

Soon he arrived at the gym doors. As he entered with Danica he could see a bunch of girls cheering wildly and a lot of the girls were around Brad. Then he located his cheerleader. "Hey Rose, so how did tryouts go?" Rose simply looked at Danica with a bit of a glare before picking up her duffle bag and walking off. "Looks like trouble, I think I'm gonna go Jake. Nice to see you, bye!" Danica said nearly running out of the gym area.

"What's a matter? I'm sorry I couldn't be here to cheer you on." Jake said trying to soothe her. Rose undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair before turning to him. "I made the squad; in fact I'm captain of freshman squad." She said still not sounding joyful.

"Rose, you got made "Captain" and your not happy about it one bit?" Jake asked feeling quite bad, Rose was expecting him to be there for her and he couldn't even remember to come. "Jake I'm quite glad and excited but, not having my BF there for just moral support. Instead Brad shouts out "way to go _Rosealicous_!" Rose turned to look at him. "Jake, please tell me you have a good reason as to why you weren't here." Rose asked.

"Well, I almost mauled poor Danica while I was running here. I'm sorry I stopped to help her up." Jake replied starting to have a bit of anger and frustration in his voice. Rose went over to Jake and caressed his face. "I forgive you. You just need to promise you'll be at the games to see me in action." Jake grinned at her. "You mean in that cute little cheer outfit? I would never miss that." Rose smiled at him as their hands joined together and they walked off to the next class.

As they left someone had been watching the whole thing from a distance. "So the Dragon's girl is easily jealous. Hmm, interesting." Vicky pondered as she watched them from the bleachers. "It seems this girl is mostly angered by Danica. Who isn't though? Oh well, this can work to my advantage."

**Oo, Vicky is planning something.. Someone picked up something Jake had dropped. Wonder who it is and what.. R and R.**


	9. I know your secrets!

_Wow, after watching Magical Enemy #1 like ten times now (I usually watch the ep like this.) I feel inspired. Now, back to Jake Long!_

"Yo, I can't find it anywhere!" Jake exclaimed flipping over his backpack and rummaging through the contents of it. "Nope," he said pulling out his math notebook "Eww, it's only been a few days of school and I already have rotting fruit? How does this always happen?!" Jake asked pulling out a rotting apple.

"I think it's the same way with me dude, cause every time I check my pockets I have a peanut stashed in one." Spud replied pulling out of his pocket a chewed up piece of gum. "Oh, okay today is the day it's not in my pocket. Hey, my yo-yo!"

Jake rolled his eyes at Spud before turning out his pockets. Hoping the item he was searching for was within them. "Aw, man, just a bus token and a sleeping potion."

Spud's eyes lit up, he ran over and grabbed the potion from Jake's hand. "Oo, does it really... work..." Spud drifted off to sleep within one minute after only a whiff of the potion.

"What is it that you're searching for exactly Jake?" Rose asked picking through his notebook. Jake immediately grabbed it back.

"Well, I kinda misplaced my er, Dragon pendant." Jake replied sheepishly. Trixie, Spud (who had awoken) and Rose looked horrified. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Jakey are you kidding me?! I mean with old Rotwood out to expose you again?!" Trixie turned to Rose "You'd better knock some sense into this boy before ya'll get married. Other wise he'll forget ya'lls anniversary." Jake blushed while Rose giggled a little.

"Trixie! Besides, who says Rotwood has it?"

"Um, does the fact that he's wearing it count?" Jake flipped his head round to see Rotwood walking into the school wearing Jake's pendant. His eyes became wide a saucers.

"Ro-Rotwood?! But how?!" Jake ran after Rotwood with Rose following.

* * *

Soon Rose and Jake were standing outside of Rotwood's office. "Rose, you don't have to come in with me." Jake said as Rose stayed right at his heels. 

"Jake, who knows what Rotwood has plan- Mr., I mean Principal Rotwood." Rose said seeing Rotwood welcome them in. They sat down in the seats as Rotwood shut the door.

"Alright, tell me what you big plan is this time? What are you gonna do, hold my pendant hostage until I dragon up and tell the world?" Jake asked not being able to take the silence. Rotwood simply smiled.

"Even though that sounds like a great plan, I have a much better one." Rotwood glanced over at Rose. "You will both simply turn yourselves over to me."

"Wait, ourselves? What does my being a dragon have anything to do with Rose?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Miss Hunts your hand please" Rotwood reached out and looked at Rose's birthmark. "Ah, yes. The mark of the Huntsclan is it not? For years I have heard of weird people fighting these magical creatures. To expose not only the existence of magical creatures but also," he evily looked at Rose "a secret magical hunting organization. That would prove both of my theories and put Brock into a mean jealousy streak."

Jake was so sick of taking this. "That's it Rotwood. I have had it!" Jake said beginning to dragon up but Rose grabbed him.

"Jake he's got a camera positioned at every point." Jake looked and sure enough there were cameras.

"Your girlfriend is quite smart Mr. Long. I can see that her training has probably taught her much. Including how to hide from someone in a alley. I knew you were both still there that day but, the potion was wearing off. Now that I have obtained a dragon's pendant I can use the doppleganging powers more often." Rotwood jumped for joy "Oh, this is even better than my mother's shinzle on a cold day in May."

"Doppeganging powers? Um, no offense Rotwood but only a dragon can dopplegang…" Jake's mouth shut as Rotwood showed them a screen of a class room. Sure enough Rotwood was standing there. Jake and Rose's jaws dropped. Just then the bell rang. As Rotwood was distracted they ran as fast as they could out of his office.

"Run all you want Mr. Long. Soon enough the most fameous people in the world will want to meet me." Rotwood took out a small vile from his desk. "after they meet you."

**Ooo, Rotwood got's a plan, Jake is one hot man er, boy. Hehe. Just R and R please.**


	10. Fight! Fight! Fight!

_I'm so glad you all enjoy reading my story almost as much as I enjoy writing it. I probably won't update tomorrow but will try to._

"How long do you think he's known that your Huntsgirl?" Jake asked Rose as they finally caught their breath.

"I really can't say. I'm betting after he knew about this" Rose looked down at her birthmark "he probably looked it up or something." They had soon arrived at the gym. Jake figured since Rose had cheer practice in a few minutes they would just head down there.

"How could he look up the Huntsclan on Google?" Jake asked as they opened the doors.

"Oh it's rather easy, if you type in "Magical creatures" they programmed the Huntsclan's site to come up hoping to recruit some new assistants." Rose replied as she looked over to see the cheerleaders warming up. Surprisingly enough, one of them was waving wildly at Jake. "Who's that?" Rose watched as they girl made a bee-line straight for Jake "Danica?" Rose asked in shock. Jake had told Rose that Danica fancied Gymnastics over cheerleading or would rather take swimming. She had told Jake she didn't ever want to be a cheerleader. In fact Danica said that she thought cheerleading was pretty pointless sport.

"Hey Jake, had no idea" Danica put a huge stress on "no idea" as she spoke " you were here. Did you come to watch us practice?" Danica finished practically winking at Jake. Rose could feel her heart racing beneath her uniform. "How dare she flirt with him and right in front of me none the less." Rose thought to her self as she gripped her pom-poms tightly.

"Actually Danica," Rose made sure to put a tiny bit of frustration on her name as she spoke "Jake, my BF, came so he could see me." Rose said finishing her sentence as if her words were actual daggers.

Jake walked over and sat down on the bleachers as the girls began practice. Just then Spud walked over to him with his laptop in hand. "Hey J-man, how are ya buddy." Spud asked with a grin. "Did you get your pendant back from" Spud looked both ways like he was crossing a street or being a spy "Rotwood?"

Jake simply gave him a mere frown. Spud quickly understood his facial expression and began typing away madly on his keyboard. "What you looking up Spud, more Rapping babies and a monkey hiding the cheese?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"No, besides it's now a gorilla hiding the cheese. He's ten times better than the monkey." Jake rolled his eyes. "Actually dude, I found the Huntsclans website with some pretty interesting stuff on it." Spud said shoving the computer screen into Jake's face.

"Look it's even got a little Huntsdude slaying all kinds of creatures. A dragon, a elf, a- that's messed up! He just slayed a mermaid!" As Jake and Spud began to read about the Huntsman's possible plans, they had no idea of the trouble brewing down on the floor.

* * *

"Um, can we do some actually challenging moves?" Danica asked acting quite cocky. Rose faked a smile as she turned to face her. "Sure" Rose knew this would be her chance to completely show up Danica and in front of everyone.

"How bout we try this?" Rose asked as she began to do a number of back flips. The girls "Oo'd" and "Awed" as Rose finished her routine by diving down into the splits with an award-winning smile. Danica meanwhile was standing with her hips tilted and an evil smirk spread across her lips.

"Is it my turn already? Well, let's see if I can match "Rosealicous." Danica said sarcastically as she began to do her tricks.

* * *

"Ugh, this stuff for a summoning spell. It sickens me." Jake commented as he read the list of ingredients. "I wonder why the Huntspunk would need any of this." Jake looked at the list again, noticing that to summon they would need a personal belonging such as the Huntsman's crest. " if he's already here?"

"Dude, you should check out this blog. It says here that "We will finally be reunited with the true master and vanquish the Traitor and her precious dragon." Look it's even got pictures of their plans for you." Spuds face quickly grew into a scared frown. "Um, I think they still haven't forgotten what you guys did to the organization."

Jake slapped his forehead. "Great all I need on top of all my other problems right now."

"Speaking of problems," Spud poked Jake in the shoulder "isn't that Rose and Danica down there? They look like their gonna fight." As he and Spud raced down to the center of the gym they had no idea what the girls were saying over the chanting "Fight!"

Rose and Danica were now stareing each other down. Rose was wishing she had her Huntstaff with her at this very moment. They were beginning to dis each other. "Yeah, well your herky was jerky!" Rose exclaimed trying to rebuttal Danica's comment.

"Yeah, well your flip was way too flipy!"

"How does that even make sense?!"

"I guess it doesn't, just like your sense of fashion." Danica replied coolly. Earning a bunch of comments from the other girls. "Just like you being with Jake, you two are so different. He skates, you cheer, why the heck don't you just leave him alone and go date someone like Brad?!"

Rose felt something inside her snap. "Was Danica right?" She thought about it for a minute "We do have way different likes and dislikes, we also are considered different on the "food chain." Rose then went back to glairing at Danica. "No, she's not right at all." With that Rose tackled Danica and began to struggle with her.

"Stop zis fighting zis instant!" Rotwood had come flying through the gym doors. The crowd quickly separated to reveal Rose and Danica tumbling around and Jake trying to pull them apart. "Mr. Long, Ms. Hunts, and Ms. Honeycutt? Well, well what have we got here?" Rotwood glanced at the three of them. "I think s good detention will serve you all quite well, including you Mr. Long. Maybe you can sort out the issues over you between Ms. Hunts and Ms. Honeycutt?"

After they finally got out of detention, Jake and Rose headed home. Jake couldn't help but notice that Rose hadn't said a word ever since the fight. He intended to find out why it started between the two in the first place.

**Okay, yall should be happy I included a bit of a catfight even though I know that they would never actually do that on the show.**


	11. Jealously and fury

**Yo, how yall like this way cool story, about Trix, Spud, Rose, and me? I wish she could update everyday, but we all know her life don't run that way. walks in thanks Jake, I'll take it from here**.

Rose and Jake were walking down the street; neither muttering so much as one syllable to each other. Rose was being as silent and still as the 6th street library in the middle of pool season. Jake was the one who decided to finally interrupt this uncomfortable silence.

"So, how bout those vocab words in English today." Jake tried to get her to look him in the face. This felt almost as uncomfortable as the first time he asked her out. Except the passing out. "Kinda strange eh?"

"Yeah," Rose replied absently trying to avoid Jake's eyes. "I can't wait to start our poetry unit." She bit her lip as the words passed through. Rose wished she could just run off and disappear like she used to. There was no running this time. She would have to tell him the truth.

"So, would ya mind filling me in on what went on between you and Danica today?" Jake asked as they reached his block.

Rose felt as if she had a huge knot on your throat. She knew it was going to have to be the truth. "Well, just girl things ya know.." Or she could try to hide some more.

"Come on Rose, you know that's not what all this was about. Just tell me." She looked at Jake's eyes.

_"Why do his eyes always make me feel so incredibly weak?"_ Rose thought to herself. "Well, Danica was kinda saying that you and I really don't belong together."

"Danica would never say anything like that." Jake stopped in his tracks. "I mean you may dislike her,"

"I dislike her?! She hates me; she can't stand to see me with you." Rose exclaimed. "I can't believe you would immediately take her side." Rose crossed her arms.

"Why are you so worried about her anyways? She isn't my girlfriend anymore." Jake arched his eyebrow at her. He knew girls could act quite strange to other girls that had gone out with the same guy before.

"Well, I was kinda um,"

"You were jealous." Jake said smugly.

"I am not!" Rose immediately denied everything. Even though he was right, she saw Danica as competition. Even though she knew Jake truly cared for her instead.

* * *

As she and Jake continued to bicker; 88 and 89 were having a pretty tough time themselves on where they would go to check for the Huntsman base. 

"Okay, I think the fairy said it was this way." 88 pointed left.

"Nu-uh, I think it's more that way."

"Well, what would you know ya fool?"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

88 and 89 began to fight pushing each other, just then 88 tipped over and they went rolling down the hill. As they landed at the bottom they took a look around.

"Hey, this kinda looks like a base."

"Yeah, even all the weaponry is here." 89 commented picking up a Huntstaff.

"Hey yo, check this out." 88 said handing 89 a stone tablet.

"Hmm, _"by the light of the autumn moon, with the enemy at hand. He will rise again, and terrorize the land."_ 88 didn't have a chance to read anymore as the tablet was swiped from his hand. They stared in fear at the Huntsperson holding it.

"Yo, number 21. How ya been?" 88 asked trying to befriend one of the best, Rose was the other, assistants to the Huntsman.

"Numbers 88 and 89, it's been far too long."

"Y-yeah, I mean we really couldn't talk or nothing.."

"Because of Huntsgirl and her precious dragon." 88 and 89 gulped as they watched the other guards emerge from the shadows and surround them. "Well, soon Huntsmaster shall return to rule the Huntsclan and strike fear in the hearts of magical creatures again!"

"Hehe, yeah. Slay the creatures." 88 muttered nervously as 21 turned to face him.

"Then we can take care of Huntsgirl and this dragon kid as well. According to this data base you two know who this person is exactly." 21 announced throwing a picture of Jake to them.

"Uh, yeah we know this fool. He uh, um, goes to school with Huntsgirl." 88 replied. 21 grinned at him.

"That's all I need to know." He grabbed a Huntstaff "For now."

* * *

Jake had just arrived at his Gramps shop. He had decided to go there after dropping Rose off at home.

"So who do you think is right Fu?" Jake asked after explaining their argument.

"Well kid I think you should apologize. Now before you go say anything in your defense you gotta ask your self; how do you act around Brad when Rose was with him?"

Jake knew Fu's reasoning was way right. He would become steaming with jealously vibes when Brad came around Rose. Even if he knew Rose would rather use him as a target dummy than anything else.

"Thanks Fu, I think I better go.."

"Grandson! Someone is attacking the M.U.N! You must head over there immediately!"

Jake immediately dragoned up and flew out the door. Rose would have to wait for a little while.

As Jake got to the building, he saw magical creatures running for their lives. "Oh, great I sure hope it ain't the Kelpy again."

Jake flew in through the doors to see magical creatures picking things out of the safe and carrying them out.

"Come on men, my necklace can't be that much further!"

"Danica?!"

**ooo, what's gonna happen? R and R!**


	12. A chance meeting

**Well, here are some things I will clear up. 1. Danica is not related in anyway to the Huntsclan. 2. You need to read this chapter before you write her off as a bad guy. And 3.Well, I really don't know what three would be exactly. LOL?**

"Jake, I was expecting for you to show up here." As she turned around she shed her disguise to reveal her true form. "Too bad your little Huntsgirl friend probably hates you now."

"Vicky?! I should have know that you would be behind all of this." Jake replied glairing at Vicky. _"I'm so sorry Rose."_ He mutter to himself. He should have believed that Rose was telling the truth even if she was getting a little jealous of Danica. He was supposed to trust her, only to let her down.

"So Jake now that your not dating anyone –"

"No, no way would I even consider going out with someone like you!"

" I was just going to say "so sad." Besides once I have my necklace again I will be able to be anyone's girlfriend and not have to drive the other girl away." Vicky said cackling as she told Jake her evil plan.

" No!" Jake dove for the necklace only to miss by about four inches.

"Yes, and now to pursue my goal. My, hey!" Someone had just grabbed it right out of her hand. Jake looked over and smiled at the person.

"You know what's rude?"

"Um, when someone tries to steal someone else's Boy friend?"

"Nah, you." Rose replied firing her Huntstaff at Vicky. She immediately fell over to the ground. "Don't worry Dragon-boy I only used my "stunner" she be out for about a good three to five hours." Rose grinned at him from underneath her mask.

Jake flew over and transformed back into his human form as the magical police surrounded Vicky and took her away. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you. If I had only.." Jake realized they did have a problem. He couldn't completely trust her. He didn't want to ruin anything so he basically shoved the thought to the side. "Listened to you the first time."

"I owe you an apology too. I was jealous." Rose admitted "I was just scarred you and Danica might have more in common than we do and..." Rose was silenced by Jake taking off her mask.

"I can understand. I acted the same way when you were around Brad. Why would you think that because were not paper perfect we can't be together. So what if Danica liked to skate and you like to read, just because two people don't have everything the same doesn't mean that their fate is written by that." Jake soothed her with all these words. He kissed her on the cheek as they walk out of the building together; holding hands. Even though Rose would never again admit this she would still be on the look out for Danica. Just in case.

* * *

The next day after school Jake, Rose, Spud and, and Trixie were all hanging out on the schools courtyard tables. Rose was filling Trixie and Spud in about what had really happened about Danica and she. 

"Wait, so it was that annoying, crazy siren? No wonder Danica kept tilting her ear to the side." Trixie responded, remembering that Vicky always had swimmers ear and that she used to tip her head all the time to force the water out.

"So you two got detention because of Vicky? Dude, that's unfair on Rotwood's part."

"Yes Spud" Jake began with a sarcastic tone. "and what do you think I should do? Go into his office and tell him that because of a siren Rose and I ended up in detention?!"

"No, that would be kinda stupid." Rose and Trixie laughed as Jake slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Great" he rubbed his head when he had hit it. "Now I got a headache starting up." Rose and Trixie nearly fell over laughing.

"Aw, is the great American Dragon scarred of a little migraine?" Rose immediately sat up straight. Jake, Trixie, and Spud did the same as the person came closer.

"Huntsgirl, it's been far too long. Or wait I believe that you are now called Rose. A traitor by any other name would smell as sweet."

"How did you find your way out of the portal?" Rose shifted her eyebrow at him "Blake." Jake was crossed between being a bit afraid and being quite confused. Who was this "Blake" guy and what did he want.?

"Apparently your loyalty still lies with these disgusting creatures." He walked over to Jake and glanced over him. "What do you see in this one anyway? His hair is almost bigger than his own head."

Jake glared at him as he chuckled. This "Blake" seemed like a Brad of the Huntsclan. Only he probably could outsmart Brad by a mile.

"Why don't you leave him alone!" Rose exclaimed stepping between the two.

"Gonna have your girlfriend fight for you huh? Figures, I heard the American Dragon can't even fight. Besides you would be too easy to beat." Jake could feel his temper rising. He wanted to destroy this guy.

"Why don't you just leave before things turn ugly?" Rose suggested taking Blake's Huntstaff right from his hands and aiming it right at the neck. Blake's eyes widened for a moment then went right back to his smugness stare he had shown up wearing.

"I think your Boy friend all ready did that. Well, can't stay to chat anyways and once we complete what we need to do." He smirked at her "I won't need to worry about you or your precious little dragon." With that he disappeared. Leaving Jake and Rose frustrated and Spud and Trixie quite confused.

**_Ooo, see it was Vicky all along.. LOL? I think 21, I mean Blake could beat Brad at a contest of wits. R and R!_**


	13. Sphinx hair

**Sorry I haven't wrote anything in quite some time. I've been sick. It really sucked. I still have the lingering of a cold, but at least I can breathe now.**

"I wonder if that door is the one that will lead to the talisman they need."

After meeting 21 A.K.A Blake, Jake and his crew had headed over to his house. They were looking at some holograms of the security surrounding one of the items that Blake would need to bring the Huntsman back.

"Well, what about this window? Security seems pretty lax around that area." Rose suggested pointing at an east facing window on the side.

"What are you all working on? A school project?" Mr. Long asked now seeing the plans for the building. "Or is it Dragon stuff?"

"Well dad, Rose and I need to figure out how to get this ancient necklace before Blake can get his hands on it. We are simply just trying to figure out a way to get past all of the security."

"Well good luck with that. I guess this whole dragon thing requires spy work. Why are you guys needing to protect it anyway? Some giant ogre want it?" Jonathan was quite still confused on how to understand his son's "work." Of course he was still trying to comprehend the fact that with two words; Jake could become a large red dragon.

"Actually Mr. Long, Jake and I are trying to stop the Huntsclan from bringing back the Huntsman." Rose replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh-huh, and those Hunting peoples hate dragons right?" Jake let out a sigh. He had yet to explain everything about the Huntsclan to his father. He knew it would take a couple of hours to explain everything to him and they couldn't afford to waste any time what so ever.

"Sorry dad, I'll um explain everything later." Jake replied pulling out his cell phone. As Jake's father left the room still confused as ever. Jake dialed up Fu dog. "Yo Fu, I'm gonna need a potion."

* * *

As they reached the museum it was nearly midnight. Jake grabbed onto Spud, Trixie, and Rose as he dragoned up and flew to the window with them. Spud whipped out his laptop and immediately began to hack into the security system.

"Okay, you can open the window now." Jake squeezed his claws along the window sill forcing it open. They all climbed into the dark halls. Spud clicked a few more keys and brought up the security cameras. "Doesn't look like Blake is here yet." Spud concluded.

"Jake and I will head to the exhibit and grab the necklace. Spud, Trixie you guys can stay here and alert us if anyone is coming." Rose and Jake walked over to the next room.

"So what is so special about this necklace?" Jake asked as they crossed through a Greek exhibit. All he knew was that it was one of the main ingredients needed to open the portal.

"Well, from legend; it says that it was owned by Merlin. One of the most powerful wizards of all time." Rose replied as they spotted it shining in the moonlight.

"Yo, Spud we got it. We're heading back to you. Spud, Spud?!" Jake became rather worried as he heard static coming from Spud's end. "We gotta hurry, I think Blake is here."

"Wow, and here I thought you had no brain." Rose and Jake spun on heel to face Blake. "By the way, thanks ever so much for shutting off the security for us." Jake stared down Blake.

"Where's Spud, and Trix?"

"Relax, they're fine. It's yourselves that you should be worried about." Blake snapped his fingers and the other guards enclosed on Rose and him. Jake immediately started fighting off the henchmen. He swung his tail around them; knocking them all to the ground.

"Ha, for being the big bad Huntsclan ya'lls game is weak." Jake exclaimed shooting a bit of fire at one of them. Rose meanwhile was facing off with Blake. She was ducking and dodging perfectly.

"Well, it seems that you have been training."

"Yeah, especially since you are losing quite terribly." Rose replied nearly slicing Blake's arm.

"Well, you'll end up giving me that necklace if you care about your precious dragon."

Blake then whistled. Rose looked over to see that all the others were closing in on Jake. Blake had gotten within the circle and was standing near him. Jake looked like he was in pain. Just then she realized what was causing him to act that way.

"Sphinx hair." She muttered trying to get to him. She knew that Sphinx hair was a dragons greatest weakness. It sucked away their power until they could barely move. She watched terrified as Jake's Dragon form faded and he fell to the ground. Blake moved quickly and grabbed the item from Rose.

"It would be better if you just gave up before something happens to him." He whispered into Rose's ear. Just then the window shattered and they retreated as Spud and Trixie came into the room.

"We're here!" Spud exclaimed swinging a Huntstaff into the wall. "Whoops."

_Oooo, looks like poor Jake suffered another Sphinx hair attack. And Blake really got inside Rose's head._


	14. Suprise!

**Hope you all are doing quite well nowadays. I HAVE cable!!!! Oh, happy days…**

Rose sat twisting her mask as Gramps gave Jake some elixir. Rose had never seen Sphinx hair in action before and to her it seemed as if Jake was dieing. The way his face looked as it touched his scales was far too much for Rose to want to see again.

"Rose, what happened?" Rose snapped her attention back to Jake. He was finally awake. He still looked a bit out of it but was sitting up straight. "Did they get away with the talisman?" Jake asked as he looked around to find himself in his grandfather's shop.

"Yes, they did. I'm just glad you're okay." Rose replied as there was a loud crash. They all laughed as they saw what it was.

"Dude, I think that wasn't the off switch."

"Spud, Give me that right now! Next thing you know you'll set off the self destruct on it or something." Trixie scolded Spud grabbing the Huntstaff they had swiped from Blake's crew out of his hands. "I swear boy."

"Well, looks like we'll need to find out what their going after next and beat them to it." Jake remembered that last time Blake had not beaten them to the item but still won " or at least try to."

"Not right this minute kid. Your powers are kinda still taking a power snooze." Jake lowered an eyebrow at Fu.

"What he means grandson, is that your powers need time to repair the damage done to you by the Sphinx hair." Gramps replied taking the elixir and putting it back onto it's proper shelf.

"I don't get it. Last time I was exposed to this junk it barely affected me; all of a sudden my powers are like on shut down?" Jake commented loudly as he tried to stand up.

"Listen kid," Rose helped Jake to his feet as Fu began to explain the horrid effects Sphinx hair had on dragons. "And well, that's why it made you so much weaker..."

"Wait, so you're telling me that because it touched my skin it made me way weaker?" Jake crossed his arms harshly, making him nearly fall over. "Aw man.."

* * *

As Jake got to school the next day Rose helped him with his text books. Other kids in the halls chuckled silently at them.

"Well, well look who needs help carrying his books to class. Jake wimpy Long!" Brad teased as Rose glared at him.

"Why don't you ever leave Jake alone?!" Rose started shouted as she started going off on Brad. "I mean what is wrong with you? Are you just so ashamed of what you are and have to take it out on others who have better lives than you?!" Rose's shouting echoed in the halls as the students around them scrambled out of site. Brad stood silently as she and Jake walked off.

"Thanks, although you didn't have to alert the entire world about Brad." Jake said grasping her hand. He had wanted to scream at Brad like that, well not exactly like that, but something along the lines of that.

"No big, I just have always wanted to do that." Rose squeezed his hand tightly. "Besides, no one messes with my B.F."

* * *

As they entered into Gramps shop they found the place a complete mess. It looked as if someone had ransacked through just pulling everything apart.

"Gramps?" Jake called out as he looked around; there was neither a hide nor hair of Gramps or Fu dog. "Gramps, Fu!"

"Don't bother; you might as well save your strength for fighting me." Rose and Jake saw a Blake emerge from the shadows. "Well, looks like that little Sphinx hair treatment that I gave you worked out quite well."

"You leave him alone!" Rose exclaimed stepping in front of him. She knew that he was after Jake.

"Clued into my plan now did you Huntsgirl? Well, looks like I'll have to just take you both." Blake grabbed out a small device. Rose's eyes went wide as she immediately recognized the item. "I see you recognize this. Sweet dreams." Rose and Jake immediately fainted.

_Ooo, what's up with Blake's plan? R and R!_


	15. The Huntsman returns

_Okay, so as you all know,. Blake's BAD news… I think I will have to draw a pic of him on of these days… BTW.._

"Where, where are we?" Rose muttered as she snapped back to life. She tried to move her arms only to find that they were constricted by chains. "Jake?" she saw him now, he was tied up next to her. They weren't in just normal chains oh no, Rose had recognized the chain work immediately. They were the unicorn horn binding ones that not just dragon fire could break. It required a key and not just any key but a key shaped like a four leaf clover.

"Rose, I'm so glad to see you awake. I've been trying to break the chains it just isn't working." Jake tried to muscle his way out again.

"You should save your strength dragon." Rose glanced over to see him chuckling with his arms crossed. "You'll be needing it."

"You horrid monster. Why don't you just leave Jake and I alone!?" Rose exclaimed.

Blake walked over and stood about one inch away from Rose. "Why do you think you deserve a happy life while my master is trapped inside a portal? You get to be everything you want to be, a cheerleader" he noted noticing she was in her cheer uniform. " you even get to be with your precious dragon-boy." Blake walked back over to the fire and glanced up at the moon. "Well, soon our guest will be joining us and he will be very happy to relive you of that privilege."

Rose began to try and reach for the key with her foot but no luck. She couldn't even reach the tree stump. Blake and his minions began to gather around the fire. "Now time to begin the summoning!" Rose's and Jake's eyes went wide as they watched a portal begin to open before them. Out dropped down a man, as he raised his head to their eye level they both recognized him. "The Huntsman."

"Ah, finally out of that horrid vortex. I mean seriously that vortex I was in was awful." Just then he noticed Rose. "Ah Huntsgirl, long time no see. Are you having a fun at my little party?" he chuckled as he watched her being terrified.

"Leave her alone!"

He turned to face Jake. "Ah the American dragon I presume or is it Jake Long?" he walked over to Blake.

"Master, I am not worthy to stand within our presence." He bowed deeply presenting Huntsmaster with his cape and crest. "Well done number 21. you even gathered my friends Huntsgirl and the dragon." Huntsman spoke with a very cool and calm tone. "I think it's about time they have a little reunion with me." He turned to Blake. "Remove their chains." He simply did as he was told to do. "So Huntsgirl and dragon, I think we should play a little game. It's called "Fight to the finish." There are no rules."

* * *

Huntsmaster started off by swinging his Huntstaff at them firing green blasts of energy at them. Rose started doing flips to avoid the blasts as Jake dragoned up and began to fire back his own blasts of fire. The Huntsman simply twirled his staff and deflected all of the fire balls. "Aw man." Jake exclaimed as he and Rose dodged more of the attacks he dished out. 

"It's over American Dragon, Jake Long. Prepare to be slain!" The Huntsmaster was about to deliver the final strike just as a small silver ball rolled in between the both of them. Jake recognized it and rolled out of the way while the Huntsmaster was blown backwards. Rose looked over to see Gramps, Fu, Haley, and Sun ready to fight. As the other huntsguards began to attack Gramps and the others Rose got a hold of a Huntstaff and took out two guards with it.

"We will meet some other day American Dragon. And by then I will slay you." With a zap and a green flash of light the Huntsmaster, Blake, and all other Huntsguards disappeared before their eyes. Jake and Rose celebrated their victory but still remembered that he would return.

**You may think it's the end but, it's not.. More adventures await our young heros.. R and R.**


	16. Perfect match!

**I'm taking a bit of a break from my other story ( Dragon and Slayer) since it isn't as good as I thought it would be, either that or reviews are just kinda slow… Anyways.. Here's the next chap of dun dun dun DUN!!! American Freshman: Jake Long…**

As Rose and Jake made their way down the hall to homeroom, Rose let out a sigh. Jake was a little worried about her; Rose had never acted like this.

"What's up?" Jake asked trying to get an answer as to find the reason of her sighing.

"Well, its just homecoming is this week and well, there are no posters or anything up for it."

"Oh yeah," Jake began to remember the fact that he and Rose had never gotten to got with each other to a dance, much less homecoming. "We actually get to go together this year. No you showing up with the Huntsclan and battling."

"Like, attention all you students! Okay I, your activities supervisor have some news on our upcoming homecoming dance." Stacey was standing near a table surrounded by her other cheerleading cronies holding a stack of paper. "This year for homecoming its all about perfect matches." Everyone around began to chatter about who was going to be their date. "Um, like I wasn't done talking! This test will determine who you are destined to be with for the dance. It will tell you who your perfect match is."

Jake looked at the test with disgust; he didn't need any test to tell him who he was destined to be with. He knew who he truly loved. "Why do we have to do this anyways?" Jake whined.

"Because like, you have to. All the others are going to have to do it so either do it or don't come to the dance." Stacey said very matter of fact like. "I already know who I am going to get to go with..." Spud said glancing in Stacey's direction.

"Can you believe this? Ridiculous huh?" Rose asked as she was filling out her sheet.

"Yeah, totally. Just about as ridiculous as that Animology fad that was going around a few months ago."

"Yeah, how can an A, B, C, D test decide if you are with the right person." Rose commented as she finished. "Okay, it's time to turn it in. I already know my answer though." She winked at Jake as she submitted it into the machine. Jake did the same, but he was a little nervous. "What if she isn't my "_perfect_ match?"

* * *

"Well, have they posted the results yet from the test?" Jake asked as they got into their last hour.

"Yep, their right up there." Spud replied acting depressed. "Aw come on Spud, just because you didn't get Stacey doesn't mean you can't have a good time with what ever other girl you got. Who knows she might be the one you've been looking for." Spud raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"You think I wanted to get roasted like a marshmallow?"

"What are you talking about Spud?" Jake asked not yet to look at the list.

"I got your GF as my perfect match." Jake's eyes widened in fear. "and well you got.."

"Stacey?!"

_ooo, more evilness. I'm telling ya Jake and Rose are so kept apart it's not even funny. R and R. Oh, and please check out my other story that I put out._


	17. Weird

**Well, sorry for the major shock.. I guess it woke up a few people. Here's the next one.**

"This _can't_ be!' Jake looked over at Stacey, she and the other cheerleaders were gossiping in the back of the gym. "Besides I'm not shallow and evil.. I mean."

"Dude, it's okay.. I don't think Stacey would even go out with you anyways. You aren't her type."

"No offense man but neither are you." Jake didn't know why they were even talking about this. As if it was even going to happen.

"Yeah, but she went out with me anyway." Spud was beginning to sound a bit frustrated at Jake. He knew Jake was upset because of him and Rose being perfect matches, but Spud had hoped that he would have gotten Stacey, even Trixie as his match. "Hmm, I wonder who Trix got."

"She probably got Kyle. Look here she comes now." Trixie upon further impression seemed as if she was going to cry. Jake and Spud began to expect the worse. "What's wrong Trixie? Not get your test back?"

"No, I got it."

"How bad could it be?" Jake asked.

"Two words: Brad Morton." Jake and Spud's mouths dropped nearly to the ground. Brad Morton? The worst of all the popular guys at their school?! It couldn't be..

* * *

"I mean why is fate spitting on me?" Trixie complained as they left the gym. Rose was now walking along side of them as they continued. 

"Well, it's not just you. I got Stacey and he got Rose. Somehow I think someone's behind all of this." Jake said as they came upon the skate park. "but who would do this?"

"Oo, what if it's some evil mastermind who was banned from his dance and his true love ran off with his evil half brother who runs a fish market in England.." Everyone looked at Spud strangely.

"Come on Spud, lets go ride the half pipe and things will be a little better." Jake suggested as he got out his skateboard. "You leaving Rose?"

"Besides the fact that I can't skate, well I've got a ten page paper to work on for my Bio class." She gently brushed his cheek with her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Allrighty lover-boy, are you gonna skate or just stand there with that goofy face all day?" Just as Trixie was about to start, someone flagged her down. "Brad, what do you want?" Although, she obviously knew why he was there.

"The Bradster knows that you are his perfect match and wants to know if you want to go hang with me tomorrow night. So how about it?"

"I would rather watch paint dry." Trixie said trying to skate away but Brad followed.

"Please give me a chance. I promise I won't make fun of Jerk, I mean Jake Long…" Brad pleaded as he stopped her gently. Trixie placed her hands on her hips in doubt but Brad was looking at her with the puppy dog pout. She knew she couldn't resist long.

"Oh, alright. I'll got out with you, but only on a trial base period." Trixie responded. "Now could I please skate?" Trixie finally got to skate as Brad moved out of her way. "Now, this is just too weird."

* * *

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow, I gotta get home. Dad won't except any excuses thi-s" Just then Jake bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." 

"It's okay. Oh, hey there Jake." It was Stacey who he had bumped into. What scarred him even more is the fact that Stacey was being so nice about him bumping into her when; in the seventh grade she put a guy in the trash because he tripped her.

"Well, what are you doing here; I'm pretty sure cheerleaders don't like skateboarding. I mean, with all the bruises, scrapes, and helmet hair issues."

"Um, I was hoping I would run into you here. I like, wanted to talk to you about the whole match thing. I mean since you must be perfect for me." Stacey replied tucking back a stray hair.

"Stacey, you don't actually think that we are meant to be because of some stupid personality test?"

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you. I was wondering um, you know that new coffee place called "the Bean Scene?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jake asked quite confused.

"I was wondering if you could meet me there tomorrow, say like fourish?" Jake gritted his teeth. Meet Stacey?! Wasn't this like a date, if it was wouldn't it be considered cheating?

"Um, okay. As long as it isn't a date." Jake slapped him self on the forehead as she walked off "Stupid, **stupid**!" he stopped as a couple raised their eyebrows at him. "Hehe.."

_ooo, Trust me that this will become good.. R and R,,_


	18. Trouble at the bean scene

_Thanks for reviewing after I shoved that shock into all of your faces… I sure hope you are enjoying this story as it becomes more and more revealed. Please submit any questions you have about the next chapter with your review... BTW._

"So what do you think Trix?"

"What I think Jakey, is one why are you asking me about all of this? When you know that Spud is better at the whole guy thing advice." Trixie was sitting sprawled out on her bed talking to Jake who had just told her about his little run in with Stacey. She knew that Jake wouldn't ask Spud about this. Especially after the fact that Stacey was apparently Jake's perfect match.

"You know why Trix." Jake was nervous as ever about meeting Stacey at four tomorrow. "I just don't want it to seem like I'm trying to get together with her ya know?" Jake replied rubbing his head.

"Well, Jakey you want my advice?"

"Yes!"

"Don't give Stacey any reasons to think you're adorable, or flirting with her." Trixie stated filing her nails.

"Trix, do you actually think I would flirt with Stacey when I've got an awesome GF that's Rose?!" Jake smiled arrogantly "Besides, the adorable-ness just comes naturally. I am the Mac daddy dragon of the N.Y.C."

"Ugh, whateva player. Anyway, got to go Jakey."

"Good luck with the Bradster." Jake commented with a smirk as he hung up the phone.

* * *

The next afternoon Jake waited nervously inside the "Bean Scene" as he waited for Stacey to arrive. The door rattled quite a few times, but it wasn't Stacey just yet.

"Hey, you showed up." he turned to see Stacey sitting down across from him. Instead of her usual cheerleading uniform she had changed into a pair of washed out jeans and mauve top. "I'm surprised you didn't stand me up."

"The Jake-man stand a lady up now that's just crazy." Jake replied as she took a seat next to him.

"So, um I bet your girlfriend was pretty upset about her not being the exact match for you huh?" Stacey asked not in a "neener" kind of way, but in a caring and concerned way. For Jake this all seemed too weird.

* * *

Just around the corner Rose and Spud were walking together. Not as a couple but, as a couple of friends. They were looking all over for Jake.

"So where did he say he was going to be?" Rose asked checking her cell. Hoping that he had called her.

"I really don't know. Trix told me he was at Dragon Training or something."

"But we just stopped at his Gramps place and he wasn't there." Rose narrowed her eyebrows. "Something strange is going down, you don't think he's hurt?" she asked worried that one of his enemies had taken captive of him.

"How about we grab a drink from this place and keep looking." Spud suggested pointing at the "Bean Scene."

As he and Rose walked in, they spotted Jake. "There he is," she dragged Spud to a table and hid behind a menu. "and he's with Stacey?!" Rose was shocked she knew that Stacey had been announced as his perfect match.

"Are we gonna go talk to them?" Rose hushed him with her hand.

"No, I want to hear what they're saying." Rose leaned closer hoping to catch what Stacey was saying to Jake. Rose began to feel her temper boil as Stacey's hand went and rested on top of Jakes.

"So, like I know you would never believe this but I actually think you're cute." Stacey said doing a hair flip. Rose gasped as she heard those words.

"We are going to talk to them, and you are going to act like you like me." Rose grabbed Spud's hand and dragged him to their table. She was determined to make Stacey back up off her man.

"Oh Spud, you are _so_ funny." Rose faked a laugh as Jake turned to face them. "Oh, hi Jake. Hi Stacey." Rose made sure to add sarcasm into her voice as she said her name.

"Rose, why are you and Spud here, together?" Jake asked not quite comprehending the situation at hand. Rose gave Stacey a death look as she explained that they were just there for some coffee.

"Well, Jake and I met to discuss this whole dance thing." Stacey replied becoming a bit more hostile. Jake could tell that this was not going to end well. Spud meanwhile was reliving the days back at the academy where the two Huntsgirls had fought viciously over him. Although that was before Stacey ever even gave him so much as a glance.

The next day at school…

"Well, I'll see you in gym for your practice." Rose said to Lacey as she headed down the hall towards the gym. After she got through the doors she found the squad warming up and her favorite guy sitting in the stands waving down at her.

"Why did I even get so upset about all of this yesterday. Jake likes me not Stacey. Besides she has Spud." But things went from bad to worse in practice. **_As the homecoming king and queen were announced.._**

**Ooo, me's soo evill R and R!**


	19. Fury returns

**Wow, ya'll REALLY want an update BTW, thanks for pointing out my mistake I guess my comp missed it… LOL? Well on with the story..**

"Hello students since all the candidates are in this room for king and queen, I have decided to announce the winners early." Rotwood has been standing over in the middle of the stands. In his hands he held a crown and a tiara. They glittered in the light as he pulled out a small envelope.

"Could all the couples please come down to the center court so we can crown our king and queen!" Within a few minutes all the couples nominated were down on the floor. "And this year's homecoming king is…"

"I sure hope you win. I voted for you Jake." Rose said as she held his hand. She really did want him to win it since the last time he had, she had ruined the moment with the entire Huntsclan showing up at the dance. This year was going to be better she just knew it.

"Jake Long!" Rotwood exclaimed as Jake carefully took the crown from him and placed it on his head.

"Oh yeah!! Check out who's the king!!" Jake exclaimed as he thrusted his hands into the air waving them around while people cheered.

"Yes, yes and now for the queen. This years queen is… Stacey Wintergrin!"

Rose felt a singe of anger and jealously as Stacey gladly accepted the tiara and wrapped her arms around Jake. "It should have been me with him, or at least Spud as king..."

_Later the next day at lunch_

Trixie and Spud came over with their trays to find a rather depressed looking Rose at their table. "Hey girl, what's wrong? You look sadder than Spud when he found out that Mr. Piggy ain't real."

"Mr. Piggy isn't real!!?? **Why**?!!!!"

"Well," Rose began trying to explain the turn of events from practice yesterday over Spud's whining. "So Jake got homecoming king and I'm really happy for him but, Stacey got queen. What's funny about all of this is that I knew I was going to get it. Since I tallied the votes and all. Some of her friends might have taken some votes and slipped them in.."

"Well, maybe it was Veronica. You know how she doesn't like you and Jakey together. Since you a cheerleader and he being a skater." Trixie suggested. She knew Veronica hated Rose because of her being not only popular but also dating "below her food chain."

"I can't believe it.. Why would Stacey do this to me?!" Spud asked poking his fork around on his plate just pushing his food back and forth. Just then in came Stacey and the other girls from the cheer squad and Jake was with them.

"Wow, he's soo cute!"

"You are soo lucky to have him as your king Stacey!"

"You and Jake make a cute couple!"

Rose felt so mad at every comment the others made about Jake and Stacey. Meanwhile Jake had come over to the table. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, well you just totally stole my girl away from me. Some friend you are." Spud commented getting up from the table and walking off.

"What?! It's not like I wanted Stacey to be with me. We're just king and queen, but Rose is so much more to me than that. You do know that right?" He asked to her.

"Jake, I really don't feel like talking about this right now." Rose replied absently. "I do believe you though." Rose added giving him a peck on the cheek before getting up and leaving the table.

Jake slumped down in his seat. He knew that Rose wasn't mad at him and he also knew that if being King meant that he couldn't be with her, it just wasn't worth it. "Hey Stacey, could we meet up outside in about ten minutes? I need to talk to you." Jake asked as Stacey nodded her head to him.

* * *

She and Jake met up at a table and Jake began to discuss about the whole issue over King and Queen. "And I just feel that if being King means making Rose stay a distance from me; then being a king isn't worth it."

Stacey hugged Jake tightly. "Oh, thank you Jake. I've been feeling so bad about abandoning Spud. I mean, you're cute and all but your just not my Spud man." Stacey explained as she let go of Jake. "Here," she handed Jake the tiara. "if I give it up the first runner up gets it which is Rose." Jake looked at her quite shocked.

"You are REALLY going to give up this tiara?!"

"What, did you think I was going to give up my BF for a plastic tiara? Jake, I told you High school has actually changed me. Now if you'll excuse me I've got one Spud man to cheer up." Stacey commented walking off to go find Spud.

Jake smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around Spud tightly. "Now, to go make things right." Jake said running off to find Rose.

* * *

Rose was walking home she kicked an empty can as she crossed the street. "Why did this have to separate us again?" Rose asked as she placed her hands into her jacket pockets. Just as Rose turned to cut though an alleyway she heard a small twig snap as she continued down the path. Rose stopped and turned to survey the alley. Nothing but trash and dirt.

As she continued on she heard it again. This time Rose grabbed an old mop and prepared to fight what ever could be following her. "All right, show your face! I know your there!!" her cries echoed throughout the alleyway.

"Please could we be a little less dramatic? I mean my sisters say I'm bad, but you ha, your another story."

"Who are you?" Rose asked the woman standing before her. She wore a Greek style dress and her hair seemed to be moving as if it were actually alive. "Wait, aren't you Medusa?"

"Fury is the name. Not Medusa… ugh why is it that people ONLY know about her and not me.. I'm the most important of the gorgon sisters!" Fury ranted. "Anyway, I need you to destroy the American Dragon."

"I would _never_ destroy him!"

"Why not, aren't you a member of the Huntsclan?" Fury asked noting the birthmark upon Rose's arm. "Wait, oh" Fury lowered her eyes into a smirking stance "you like him don't you? I knew it!"

"Yes I do. So what?!" Rose replied jumping into the air and beginning to fight Fury. Fury sent out her snakes of her hair as Rose tried to hold them off with the mop. Unfortunately the snakes snapped the mop in half leaving Rose with out a weapon.

"I could finish you now, but then again revenge is the sweetest of all." Fury glared into Rose's eyes. Rose began to feel rather strange as she began to become under Fury's control. "Yes, and now you shall go and slay the American dragon!! Muhahahahaaha!" Fury paused for a second. "Ya know the "Evil laugh" does need a little work."

_**Oh no!!!! Fury has got Rose under a mind control spell. Will Jake be able to break it.. R and R!**_


	20. Say what!

**Sorry for such a short update on my other story but I really need to plan out what's going to happen next plus I am trying to start up two more stories..**

"Rose? Come on Rose pick up." Jake shut his cell phone frustrated; he had no idea where Rose was and if she was ignoring him. "Now her voice mail is full." Jake said laying his head down upon the table.

"Jakey, I know she said she was okay with everything but, you gotta give miss ninja girl some space. Maybe she thinks you're here with Stacey and decided to stay home." Trixie suggested she had finally been able to ditch Brad on the dance floor.

"Why would she do that? Besides I already called her parents said she had gone out earlier." Jake replied adding his frustration to his tone of voice.

"Aiight, no need to get all up in my grill."

"Sorry Trix, it's just; I thought that this would be a nice homecoming for a change." Jake apologized glancing over at the other happy couples dancing together under the glow of the shining lights. He sighed wishing that that could have been Rose and him.

"At least you ain't the one having to hide from your date."

"Speaking of hiding Trix, I think someone found you." Spud said as he sat down next to Jake with Stacey at his side. Trixie turned around to face Brad.

"Hey there Trixie I thought you were going to get some punch?" Brad asked looking a little confused and hurt. "Well, if you don't want to be around me then I think I'll just head on home."

Trixie bit her lip as Stacey, Jake, and Spud all gave her that "Aw, come on and give him a chance" look. "Yo Brad, I'm sorry how about a dance?" Trixie asked running off to catch up to him.

"Dude, you aren't going to try to call Rose again are you? It's really noisy in here and probably she can't hear you too well." Spud said as Stacey let out a huge squeal. "This is my favorite song come on Spuddy let's dance!" She pulled Spud off the dance floor by his arm.

* * *

Jake headed out of the doors and into the deserted hallways. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rose again. Just then he heard a ringer going off in the next hall. He walked slowly to where the source of the ring tone was coming from. There she was all dressed up and everything. "Rose, you came?!" Jake was overjoyed to see her there.

"Yes, Jake I am here." She replied in a rather monotone like way.

"Is there something wrong Rose?" Jake studied her face; there definitely was something wrong with her. She was acting far too lifeless. "Muhahahaha! Hello American dragon!" Jake spun around to face Fury. "I knew a little sneaky no good gorgon like you would be behind this."

Fury raised an eyebrow in confusion at him. "You actually did?"

"Nope," Jake did a sweeping kick to knock Fury backwards. "but it does make for a rather good distraction doesn't it?" Fury got back up immediately laughing still. "Oh, it's not me you have to worry about. It's_ her_; the Huntsgirl." Jake turned around just in the nick of time to avoid a punch from Rose.

"Rose?! What in the- oh, you have her under one of those lame mind control spells huh?" Jake asked as he ducked and dodged more blows coming from Rose. It amazed him how fast she was moving in a floor length gown. "Oh you might find this spell to be a bit upgraded." Fury responded as she chuckled when Jake nearly got flattened like the locker Rose has hit. As they continued fighting Jake tried to think about how he could break this spell. Just then he remembered the only person to have broken Furys spell before was; "Spud!"

Jake ran into the gym again moving through the crowd to try to locate is friend. Just then he spotted him with Stacey jiving on the dance floor. "Yo Spud!" he called to him.

"Hey dude, so have you gotten though to Rose yet?" Spud called out over the blaring music. "Yeah, except she's not well herself. I need to know how you broke Fury's spell that was on Trix that one time." Jake asked.

"Oh, I just made her remember who I was though all that we have been though together." Spud replied. "Why did you need to know that?" Just then Jake saw Rose come in through the doors. She immediately spotted him and went straight after him. They began to face off on the dance floor. All the others around them simply thought it was a dance off or something and began to cheer wildly. "Go Jake!"

"Come one Jake think! What way can I get Rose to remember me?" Jake asked himself. Just then he got an idea and ran off the dance floor with her following him. He ran all the way out of the building and across a few streets with her still on his tail. "I hope this works." Just then Jake reached the spot he needed and turned around to face Rose."

"I sure hope this does it." Jake wished again as he ran straight at her; it looked like a strange game of "Chicken." As he and Rose collided she fell over as did he; before she could recover though Jake had stood up and was offering a hand. "Hey there." Was all he said.

Rose shook her head as the spell broke. "Where am I?" she asked scanning the area around her. "Jake, where's Fury?" Jake smiled "Don't worry about her." He replied as he helped her up.

* * *

"Wasn't I under some spell or something?" Rose asked as they arrived back at the dance. "That would explain why my brand new dress has a huge tear in the side." She examined the damage among the side of her nice ocean blue dress.

"Yeah, it's okay though. Gramps and Fu are already taking Fury into security. Everything is the way it needs to be." Jake commented.

"What about Homecoming? I don't think this was exactly a perfect one." Rose replied looking at him apologetically. She really had wanted this to be the perfect Homecoming for him; to make up for the last one.

"Nah, its wasn't perfect." Jake took Rose's hand. "But there's no place I would rather have been." Just then soft music began to play. Jake did a small bow and offered his hand to Rose. She smiled at him as they walked out to the dance floor. Rose leaned her head upon his shoulder as they began to sway gently back and forth. "_Now this is perfect."_

* * *

Brad and Trixie were dancing only a few feet away from them. "Now, I wasn't totally fair with you before Brad, but now I see that you were just trying to be a better person and if that's what you truly want to be than I am fine with dating you." Trixie said

Just then their lips met and they both enjoyed the moment. As they pulled away Trixie was blushing a bit and Brad was flashing her a charming smile. "Hehe, looks like you win Brad." Said a voice as a tall guy walked over to them. "You got her to kiss you so you win the bet."

Trixie right away began yelling at Brad. "Being with me was all just a bet!?" Brad tried to deny it as she began spouting off at him "You low-down, no good, shallower than a kiddie pool, soulless person! You don't EVER talk to me again!!" Trixie stormed off.

"No Trixie, that was before I liked you." Brad chased after her. "Trixie!!"

_Hehe and there you go the ending of this segment… R and R for more.._


	21. Chang!

_**Hmm, looks like you all thought the end of that, shall I say Episode? It was kinda funny to write it.. What would be even funnier is if any of this stuff made it into S3.. I would BE HONORED to have one of my ideas on it.. XDD Like it would happen to me .. Oh well.. Get ready for more surprises..**_

"Come on Jake, we've only got until Friday to memorize all these formulas for our Algebra class." Rose exclaimed waving an arm in front of him.

"I just don't get why we have to learn all this stuff. I mean, I see the importance of addition, subtraction, and the other basics but, why do we need to be able to know what X equals?" Jake complained stretching his arms out. "If anything we'll never use this stuff again unless we are math teachers, which I will never be."

"Hola famila! And Rose." a familiar face came around the corner of the kitchen door. "Hey dad, just studying." Jake responded before he could ask what they were up to. "Well, I hope you all are having the best of luck with it." Jonathan said pulling out a glass from the cabinet for some water.

"Actually, Jake is getting rather distracted and not focusing." Rose responded casting a glance at Jake. "Maybe you two should take a little break or something, back when I was in high school me and your mom would go for a little walk if we got stuck on studying."

"That's a great idea dad. Thanks." Jake said grabbing Rose's arm and tugging her out the door.

"Well, at least we are getting some fresh air right now." Rose commented as they continued walking down the street holding hands. "Yeah, getting out of my house is so nice." Jake replied "You really don't know how annoying my dad can get."

"Really, Jakeroo?" Rose said grinning from ear to ear. She had been dieing to use his nickname all day.

"Hey, that's not fair Rose…um, bud!" Jake tried to think of an embarrassing nickname for her but to no prevail he couldn't think up any good ones. "Hold on, something weird is going down at my Gramps. He told me there would be no DT today, then why is the shop closed?" Jake asked becoming rather suspicious. "Come on."

Jake silently entered the shop he could hear two people talking from the back room. He motioned for Rose to follow him. "Lao shi, you are too funny."

**"Chang?!"** Jake exclaimed as he heard her voice. When they came into the back they saw Gramps and Chang sitting at a table enjoying some tea together. "What in the-"

**I am sooooo evill… R and R to find out more..**


	22. Guess whos coming to dinner?

_Haha! I woke you all up with another twist.. Muhahaha!! And you ain't seen nothing yet…_

"Yo, why is _she _here?!" Jake asked getting into a defensive position. He was all the more shocked that he and Chang were not fighting and trying to kill one another.

"Jake, you need to calm down. Your grandfather and I are just being friendly." Chang replied locking eyes with Jake. Who glared right back at her. "Don't tell me to calm down. What, do you have Gramps under some spell or something?" Jake spotted a small basket behind her. "A ha! You were going to do away with him using the evil," He reached into the basket to pull out a muffin. "muffin. They're probably poisoned or something." Jake heard a rather large burp.

"Then I should be gone away by now kid. Ah, muffins." Fu dog said licking the crumbs off his paws. Jake felt a little embarrassed but was still giving Chang an evil eye.

"Um, Jake why don't we uh go get some lunch or something?" Rose suggested knowing that all Jake would do was continue to fight with her about anything. "Yes Grandson go ahead and leave with your girl friend."

"Now, you may like my Gramps but, I know he never married you. Thus, I am NOT your grandson." Jake exclaimed as he turned back around. "Actually kid, he and Chang were and are to this day still husband and wife." Fu answered.

* * *

"I just cannot believe this!" Jake muttered from his arms. "When did he and Chang get married?! It's just TOO impossible! I mean they're enemies for crying out loud!"

Rose took a small sip of soda. "Yeah, so. If I do recall we used to try to destroy each other too." Jake grinned at her. "Yeah but, I always went easy. Especially on an enemy that was so fine."

"Actually, I was the one who went easy; you kinda couldn't even keep from your boxers showing." Rose replied giggling slightly. "How many times was it that you wore ones with hearts on them?"

Jake blushed at the comment and tried to come back with an excuse that he had been only training for about a week. As he and Rose eventually made it back to his house for more studying they sat down at the table again.

"All right, are you finally ready to get down to business and start really studying?" Rose asked laying out the text books on the table. Jake smiled at her; "Not really but, for you I will."

* * *

"Whew, man studying really takes up time!" Jake said glancing up at the clock. "Holy smokes, it's nearing eight o' clock!"

"That must be why I am getting hungry." Rose replied with a small gurgling coming from her stomach.

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner? We'd love to have you." Mrs. Long said as she started setting the table. She just loved having Rose over since she knew that she would be her future daughter-in-law, or at least she hoped.

"As long as I am not imposing." Rose responded. It was so nice being around Jake's family; they felt so warm and friendly.

As the dinner carried on Rose was having a wonderful time with them. Just then the doorbell rang. "Ah, that should be my father." Susan said rushing to answer the door. "I invited him since he said he had some surprise."

Jake nearly dropped his fork as he heard those words. It was almost as uncomfortable as the time his mother had brought up "grandkids" when Rose had come over last time. The dinner passed by so slowly. As soon as it was over, Jake rushed off to take Rose home.

"Hey, you acted kinda strange tonight I was wondering if you are okay? I mean learning that your Grandfather and Chang are back together is disturbing." Rose said feeling a bit of a chill while she said the last part.

"Yeah I just, I mean how can he possibly love her?" Jake asked racking his mind for some kind of an answer to the situation at hand. "After all that she has done, including betraying him."

"I don't know, but I do know that I should get inside before my parents think I've gone missing or something." Rose replied as she began to twist the handle. "What no good night kiss?" Jake asked playfully.

"**_Okay_**." She gently brushed his lips with hers. "See ya tomorrow Dragon-boy."

**Okay, is that enough J/R romance for one chap? XDD Actually I love all the J/Rness but I am trying to make this like a real ep so… Hehe.. R and R for more!**


	23. Training and plans

**OMG, I had THE WORST DAY ever with my little baby bro.. He was puking and more puking and we were kinda scared he would need to go to the ER.. Thank God he's doing better… Glad you all like it.. Here's more..**

"_Ring!"_

"Five more minutes mom.." Jake sleepily called out to the ringing of his cell phone. Finally he gave up an answered. "Hello?"

"Kid, Gramps is waiting for you. Don't you remember that today your training was scheduled for five am?!" Jake's eyes flew wide open as the memory came flashing back to him. "Oh my gosh!" he ran around his room grabbing a pair of clean pants and his hoodie then Dragoned up and flew out his bedroom window.

As he landed on the roof top there was already someone there doing some stretches. "Rose, is that you?" He asked still half asleep. "Yeah, your grandfather was just about to give up on you. We've been waiting about thirty minutes." She noted bending her leg up to her to loosen it up.

"Yes, you are quite tardy but, you were also late to our evaluation of your training which nearly cost Lao Shi his right to train you." Out of the door stepped Chang. "Great, now she's going to ruin my training. What are next, my dates with Rose?" He muttered under his breath as the training began. He and Rose practiced sparring at the very end of the session before going into wind-down mode.

* * *

"So, what's our record of winnings so far?" Jake asked Rose dragoning down. "Hmm, I think I'm ahead in points, especially on the fact that I took you down with in only a few seconds." She teased. Jake turned to face her grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I may be down in points but, I do know your weakness." Just then Jake lunged at her; tickling the sides of her stomach as she went into a giggle fit.

"All right, you- you win." Rose was out of breath and her sides hurt something fierce from all the laughing. Jake lay atop of her smiling. "Yep, the Amdrag always gets his villain." Jake responded proudly.

"Too bad I know your weakness as well." Rose pulled his face closer to hers as she covered his lips with hers. After they parted; Jake smiled at her. "Actually I think that's also your weakness." They both blushed a bit at each other.

"Could you two get a room _already_?" Fu's sarcastic voice rang in their ears as Jake looked up to see not only Fu but, Gramps and Chang standing near them. Jake could feel the warmth of his face as it turned about several different colors of red.

* * *

"Wait dude, do your telling me that Chang, Chang the evil dragon lady that hates you and your Gramps is back with him?! Woah, what a weird twist." Spud, Trixie, Jake, and Rose were all sitting down at a table outside. It was lunchtime at the high school and other students were busily chatting with their friends as well.

"If you ask me, I think your Gramps is straight trippin. I mean homegirl tried to slay you,"

"Sounds like_ another_ person I know."

" She betrayed your Gramps,"

"Still sounds like another person I know."

"and girl totally despises what you stand for."

Spud thought for a minute, "Wait; now that doesn't sound like the person I know. I mean back then it used to but -" Jake covered his mouth. "I know Trix but, how am I supposed to convince him when he's totally in love with her? As unbelievable as that is and all. I mean love can make guys do anything and believe anything."

"Yep, it sure can. You would know all about that huh Jakey?" Jake frowned a bit remembering the school Love Cruise. He had thought that Rose didn't love him any more when he should have trusted her. "Yeah, yeah Trix. All right, so does any know how I could prove that she is totally up to no good?"

"Ooo, what if you made some kinda fake magical thing and said it was top secret, then you could say it shouldn't be touched and put a trap on it then she would be caught." Spud suggested.

"You know Spudinski, after being around you only a few times I never knew what a genius you are." Rose commented as the four began to draw up a plan to expose Chang for what she really was.

_XDDD I wonder what they will do.. Oh wait, I'm the writer I decide.. Heh, I better get to work… R and R for more.._


	24. Got Blackmail?

**Well, my bro is doing much better.. I better get to work on my school work sooner or later.. Gawd, why?!**

Later that very evening Jake came over to Gramps shop with a package labeled "Top secret" underneath his arm. "Good evening Chang." Jake nearly threw up in the back of his mouth as her name passed through his lips. "Yes, good evening. You do know that your Grandfather is out with his Maja buddies right now?" she asked now noticing the large package underneath his arm.

"Yeah, I do. G just told me to drop this off. It's a top secret thing-device that the World Dragon Council wanted him to check out for them and did I mention it's really secret?" Jake added. He placed the thing down on his grandfathers desk. "Well, bye." Jake walked out of the shop to join Trixie, Spud, and Rose listening from the tiny microchip inside the box. Just then there was a rather big explosion. Instead of hearing Chang's voice they heard. "Yao goachoa! Young dragon!!!"

Jake sat on the couch at home frowning as his father continued to lecture him about the whole incident. "And what in the name of great betty lou were you thinking putting an exploding cake inside of that box if you were going to give it to your grandpa?!"

"Dad, you don't understand! Chang is trying to get close to Gramps because she probably needs something he has to free the Dark Dragon!!" Jake exclaimed before crossing his arms yet again. Why was it that no one seemed to be on his side about the whole Chang turning good thing?

"Either way little mister, keep up this behavior and you will be grounded. That means no TV, no video games; two weeks." Jonathan walked off leaving only Haley and Jake within the living room. "Don't worry Jake, I believe you and so does Sun I bet." She smiled at her brother.

"Yeah but, how am I supposed to prove to them that she's really evil if anything I do I could get grounded for?" Jake thought all of this grounding stuff would be over once his dad knew the truth. Yes, he did take the security system off his window but, his dad still busted him for even small things. Such as using his tail to clean the windows instead of his hands and Doppelganging? Forget it.

"Hmm, leave it to me. I mean I have boosted your diary from you like a thousand times, I'm much sneakier than you." Haley proudly said as she grinned. "One, it's a **journal**. Two, how long have you been reading it? And three, you're right you do practically get away with anything." Jake admitted.

"Well, I did read it long enough to get to the part where you were talking about marrying Rose." Haley replied with a smirk. Jake grimaced at the thought of Haley showing that Rose. "You haven't said or show it to her right?" Haley ran her finger though one of her pigtails. "Maybe and maybe not." She loved blackmailing Jake.

_R and R!_


End file.
